TRAUMA
by uLiezha
Summary: "Kau memandangku dengan asal tersenyum saja." / "Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, hanya aku seorang." / "Dan kau mabuk, lalu memperkosaku!"


TRAUMA

"Kau memandangku dengan asal tersenyum saja."

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, hanya aku seorang."

"Dan kau mabuk, lalu memperkosaku!"

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Chara : Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU; MissTypo(s); OOC; PWP; Hyuuga-cest; Hinata's PoV; dll.

Perayaan menyambut tahun baru malam ini begitu meriah, sama persis seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Gerimis membasahi bumi. Lampu-lampu temaram menghiasi taman kota. Dan orang-orang bergembira menyalakan kembang api bersama-sama. Bedanya, tahun lalu aku merayakannya sendiri di apartemen. Namun tahun ini, aku merayakannya bersama kekasihku.

Dia pemuda yang baik, penuh semangat dan selalu gembira. Canda tawanya mewarnai hari-hariku. Senyum cerianya menghiasi kehidupanku. Bersamanya, aku merasa senang, aman, dan nyaman. Setidaknya, dialah satu-satunya pria yang sanggup bertahan menjadi kekasihku lebih dari sebulan. Pria itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Teman sekelasku selama masih di SMU dulu.

"Kau melamun, Hinata?" tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya, sambil menoleh ke arahku dan mengulurkan sebungkus permen kapas kepadaku. "Ini untukmu," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Naruto," ucapku singkat, menerima permen kapas itu sambil membalas senyumnya.

Dia tampak bahagia menikmati rasa manis yang tercecap dari benda lembut berwarna pink itu pada lidahnya. Melihat hal itu, aku ingin membuka pembungkus permen kapas di tanganku, ingin ikut menikmatinya. Namun urung kulakukan karena ukurannya terlalu besar, takut tak sanggup menghabiskannya.

"Kau tahu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan. "Sebenarnya, aku jatuh cinta kepadamu sejak kelas 2 SMU," sambungnya kemudian.

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Terkejut, tapi juga merasa senang. Segan dan malu, aku menundukkan kepala, lalu tersenyum tipis. Terkenang kembali peristiwa saat masih SMU. Tak ada satupun kenangan tentang Naruto selain bahwa dia murid hiperaktif yang sering membuat para guru kewalahan. Mengingat hal itu, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Kau pasti sedang mengingat kejelekanku saat masih SMU! Iya, kan?" celetuk Naruto sedikit merajuk.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar ucapannya. "Iya, kau murid yang nakal, Naruto," ujarku ringan.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar ucapanku. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang aku sangat yakin, tidak gatal sama sekali. Pipinya yang berhiaskan tanda lahir berupa tiga buah goresan perlahan memerah. Aku meliriknya sambil mengulum senyum menahan tawa. Sejenak kemudian dia menoleh ke arahku, lalu meraih jemariku dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Tapi murid yang nakal ini, sekarang berpacaran dengan siswi favorit saat pesta prom night," ujar Naruto membanggakan diri sambil memamerkan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam erat jemariku, lalu mengecup punggung tanganku.

"P-p-prom..., ni-night...?" desisku terbata-bata. Refleks aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Entah apa yang telah terjadi, tiba-tiba nafasku mendadak sesak. Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar, dan tulang-tulang di dalam tubuhku seakan meleleh. Perutku pun mendadak mual hingga rasanya aku ingin muntah. Detik berikutnya, aku jatuh dan terduduk di tempat aku berdiri saat ini.

"Hi-Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto cemas.

Lengan kekar Naruto terulur ke belakang leherku untuk merangkul pundakku. Dia menggenggam tanganku, membantuku untuk berdiri kembali. Namun aku tersungkur dan terjatuh kembali karena tubuhku mendadak gemetar. Permen kapas pemberiannya terlepas dari genggaman tanganku dan terinjak-injak oleh orang-orang yang lalu lalang.

"Le-lepaskan aku, Naruto!" pintaku penuh rasa takut. "Lepaskan!" kali ini aku sedikit membentak sambil menepis tangannya.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, aku segera berlari menjauhinya secepat yang kubisa. Perasaanku tidak tenang. Aku benci dipeluk secara paksa. Bagai banteng terluka, aku berlari tanpa henti menerjang keramaian.

"Hinata?" dia memanggilku sekali lagi, kian panik. "Tunggu, Hinata!" teriak Naruto sambil mengejarku.

Dia berhasil mencekal lenganku, menghentikan langkahku. Membuatku nyaris tersungkur jika dia tak segera memelukku. Aku meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun dekapannya yang begitu kuat dan hangat membuatku menyerah, pasrah. Aku meremas jaketnya sekuat tenaga. Menyembunyikan wajahku dengan cara bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap rambutku. Sedetik kemudian hanya ada warna hitam. Dan detik berikutnya, aku merasa tubuhku seakan melayang.

_skip_

"Tidurlah, Hinata! Besok akan kuantar kau pulang," ucap Naruto sambil membantuku untuk berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"I-iya...," sahutku gugup, ragu dan takut.

Naruto mengusap kepalaku pelan. Dia membelai rambut indigoku dengan lembut. Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuhnya bergerak mendekat hingga condong ke arahku. Dia berusaha mencium bibirku. Namun sesaat sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, dengan cepat aku memalingkan muka, menghindari ciumannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau dicium olehku, Hinata?" tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Eh?! Bu-bukan begitu, Naruto...," aku menyanggah, berusaha mengelak dari pertanyaan memojokkan itu. "A-aku hanya gugup dan malu," lanjutku beralasan.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dia tampak bisa memaklumi kejengahanku. Tangannya meraih tanganku, lalu menyusupkan jemari panjangnya ke setiap sela jemari kecilku. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas. Namun sedapat mungkin tetap tersenyum padanya.

"Kita coba sekali lagi, ya?" ujar Naruto kemudian. "Tenanglah! Aku akan bersikap lembut padamu," lanjutnya lebih pelan.

Naruto kembali bergerak mendekat ke arahku. Kali ini, dia tidak langsung mencium bibirku, tapi keningku lebih dulu. Kecupan itu sangat ringan, tapi hembusan nafasnya terasa hangat di kulitku. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, sebisa mungkin berusaha menikmati keintiman yang tercipta.

Sejenak Naruto menjauh. Dia memandangiku dengan tatapan lembut. Aku membalasnya dengan cara yang sama, walau hatiku mulai kalut. Dia tersenyum kepadaku, lalu kembali mendekat. Kini dia mencium pipiku sambil mulai mendekap tubuhku. Lalu dia mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya, pelan dan lama. Aku tak bergeming. Hingga saat ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan dalam dan hisapan dahsyat. Dia bahkan menggigit bibir bawahku. Dan rasa sakit yang aneh dan asing itu tiba-tiba muncul kembali.

"Hmph...," aku meronta, berusaha menjauhkan diri darinya. "J-ja-jangan..., Naruto...!" pekikku di sela-sela ciuman panas itu.

Akan tetapi, Naruto justru semakin mendominasi. Dia bahkan mendorong tubuhku hingga melesak pada kasurnya yang empuk. Kedua tangannya menekan tanganku pada bantal. Aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat. Namun bayangan suram itu muncul lagi. Bahkan kali ini tampak lebih jelas karena aku seakan melihat sesosok pria dengan wajah tertutupi topeng.

Aku berusaha mengerang sekuat tenaga, tapi suaraku selalu tertelan kembali. Tak sanggup melawan, air mataku mengalir tak terbendung lagi. Mendengarku merintih, Naruto berhenti menciumku, lalu bergerak menjauh dariku.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto bingung, pun panik.

"Ma-maafkan aku, maaf...," ucapku sambil menahan diri agar tidak terisak.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" Naruto bertanya lagi, sambil mengguncang bahuku.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" sentakku tiba-tiba. Aku sendiri bahkan terkejut karenanya. "Kumohon jangan memaksaku lagi, Naruto...," pintaku mengiba.

Naruto bergerak menjauh dariku. Dia beranjak dari ranjangnya meninggalkanku. Melihatnya menghilang di balik pintu membuatku merasa kehilangan pegangan. Namun sejenak kemudian, dia datang kembali sambil membawa sebuah selimut tebal yang masih terlipat rapi. Aku meliriknya dari sudut mataku, tak berani memandangnya seperti biasa.

Sekilas tampak dia sedang membuka lipatan kain tebal berwarna putih itu. Kemudian membentangkannya melewati kepalaku. Detik itu pula, seluruh tubuhku tertutupi dengan sempurna. Setelah itu, dia duduk di hadapanku sambil meraih jemariku.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto serius.

_skip_

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

Aku hanya terdiam, masih dalam posisiku terduduk di atas ranjang sambil mencengkeram selimut tebalnya yang membungkus tubuhku yang gemetar dengan begitu erat. Air mataku sudah berhenti mengalir. Namun jejaknya masih terasa basah di pipiku. Naruto duduk di hadapanku. Lebih tepatnya, dia duduk di lantai sambil menengadah memandangku dengan tatapan cemas. Semakin aku menundukkan kepala, semakin dia menatapku penuh tanda tanya.

"A-aku tidak tahu...," jawabku terbata-bata. "P-pria itu memakai topeng sayap merpati putih. J-ja-jadi..., a-aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya...," paparku memberikan deskripsi seadanya.

"Kapan peristiwa itu terjadi?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"D-dua setengah tahun yang lalu..., sa-saat prom night...," jawabku dengan suara tersendat-sendat.

"Pesta topeng saat perayaan kelulusan kita?" sekali lagi dia bertanya untuk memastikan.

"I-iya...," jawabku sambil mengangguk.

Naruto hanya menggumam pelan mendengar jawaban singkat dariku. Sesaat kemudian, dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Aku tidak berani berkata apapun lagi. Antara takut, malu, kecewa, marah, resah, seakan semua emosi negatif berjibaku di dalam benakku. Saat ini yang sanggup kulakukan hanyalah menatap jemariku sendiri yang sedang sibuk meremas-remas selimut tebal yang menutupi separuh tubuhku.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto ragu. Aku menoleh ke arahnya perlahan. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang mengantarmu pulang saat itu?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Sakura dan Sasuke," jawabku lirih. "Mereka menemukanku pingsan di dalam kelas dengan tubuh telanjang penuh memar dan bekas gigitan," lanjutku dengan suara bergetar.

"Apakah mereka mengatakan sesuatu saat itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ti-tidak...," jawabku singkat. "Mereka hanya mengatakan, bahwa mereka berjanji tidak akan menceritakan peristiwa itu kepada siapapun," suaraku kembali tercekat oleh isak tangis.

Sejenak kemudian, Naruto dan aku kembali saling terdiam. Keheningan malam membuat suasana menjadi terasa semakin dingin. Tidak hanya udaranya, tapi juga aura yang menguar di antara aku dan dia. Aku menatapnya penuh rasa gelisah. Naruto pasti akan melihatku dengan cara yang berbeda setelah ini.

"A-apakah kau membenciku? Naruto...?" tanyaku putus asa.

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Ka-karena..., karena aku sudah tidak suci lagi," jawabku sambil memandang wajahnya yang tampak kecewa.

"Ssstt...!" dia mendesis pelan, berusaha membuatku lebih tenang. Sedikit beranjak dari duduknya, dia berlutut lalu mendekap tubuhku yang masih tertutup selimut.

"N-Na-Naruto...," aku tak sanggup lagi menahan diri.

Tanpa permisi, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan hangat Naruto. Diapun mendekapku semakin erat, sambil mengusap punggungku dan membelai rambutku perlahan. Sentuhan lembutnya membuatku sedikit lebih tenang. Setelah isak tangisku berhenti, aku mencoba untuk merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto," ucapku sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum kepadanya.

"Maaf, Hinata," ucap Naruto tanpa merespon ucapanku. "Tadi kau bilang pria itu memakai topeng sayap merpati berwarna putih?" sambungnya tiba-tiba bertanya, penasaran.

"I-iya," jawabku singkat. Dan kulihat wajahnya mendadak memucat.

_skip_

"Minta maaf pada Hinata!" teriak Naruto penuh emosi sambil memukul seorang pria berrambut panjang berwarna hitam kecoklatan, lalu mendorongnya hingga pria itu tersungkur ke hadapanku saat aku sedang bersantai sambil membaca novel di ruang duduk apartemenku.

"Na-Naruto?! Ada apa? Kenapa kau memukul Kak Neji?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi karena terkejut, pun bingung.

Saat ini kakak sepupuku yang bernama Neji sedang berlutut di hadapanku dengan wajah penuh luka lebam dan memar membiru. Rambut panjangnya kusut masai. Bibirnya merah oleh darah yang mulai mengering.

"Tanyakan sendiri padanya! Kenapa dia pantas untuk dihajar!" cetus Naruto terdengar kian emosi, sambil melempar sebuah benda ke atas meja di hadapanku.

Sontak mataku terbelalak melihat benda yang tergeletak di atas meja itu. Sebuah topeng berbentuk sayap merpati yang terbuat dari bulu berwarna putih yang telah rusak. Novel di tanganku terlepas, terjatuh di atas pangkuanku. Dengan tangan gemetar, aku bergerak perlahan untuk meraih benda itu.

"K-ka-kakak..., Kak Neji...," dengan suara terbata-bata aku menyebut nama kakak sepupuku. "I-ini..., to-topeng ini...," rasa takut membuatku semakin gugup. Dalam hatiku, aku berharap semoga apa yang kupikirkan bukanlah apa yang telah terjadi di malam itu.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata," bisik Kak Neji pelan.

Suara Kak Neji memang nyaris tak terdengar, tapi entah mengapa, di telingaku seperti suara petir menggelegar. Kak Neji menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Aku mengubah posisi dudukku, mundur hingga ke sudut sofa sambil meraih bantal persegi terdekat, lalu memeluknya erat-erat.

Melihat sikap defensifku, Naruto mendekatiku, mencoba untuk menenangkanku. Namun saat dia meraih jemariku, aku segera menepiskannya dengan kasar. Terkejut melihat sikapku, Naruto menjauh, urung menyentuhku.

"Hinata," Kak Neji sedikit menengadah, memandangku penuh rasa resah.

"Ti-tidak...," gumamku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, ingin menyanggah. Fakta menyakitkan ini membuat otakku terjajah hingga aku tak sanggup berpikir tentang apapun lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata," bisik Kak Neji sekali lagi. Kali ini sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih tanganku.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentakku sambil menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

Hentakan keras tanganku tanpa sengaja menampar wajah kakak sepupuku. Meninggalkan jejak lima jari berwarna merah pada kulit wajahnya yang putih pucat.

"Hinata!" pekik Naruto terkejut.

Naruto kembali mendekatiku, berusaha untuk menyentuhku, tapi aku menatapnya tajam. Walau dengan mata berair, aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku tidak mau disentuh ataupun didekati oleh siapapun. Tanpa harus berkata, sepertinya pria bermata biru itu dapat membaca ekspresiku. Namun dia tidak berhenti melangkah. Sekedar berdiri di sampingku.

"Hinata," panggil Kak Neji pelan.

"Pergi kalian!" ucapku dengan nada dingin. "Pergi!" tandasku lebih tegas.

"Hinata," Kak Neji masih memanggilku, tapi kuacuhkan.

Tak respon dariku, Kak Neji akhirnya menuruti permintaanku. Dia berdiri perlahan, beranjak dari hadapanku. Tanpa berkata apapun untuk pamit, dia keluar dari apartemenku. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah menutup pintu, dia kembali mendekatiku. Dia duduk di sampingku dengan perlahan sambil memandangku penuh rasa kasihan, membuatku merasa semakin terpuruk.

_skip_

"Maafkan aku, Hinata," bisik Naruto pelan. "Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya," pria berrambut pirang itu mengepalkan tangan kanannya menahan geram.

"Melakukan apa?" tanyaku bingung, tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Menunjukkan orang yang menghancurkan kenangan masa lalumu," jawabnya penuh rasa bersalah.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku. Sekilas dapat kulihat bayangan itu. Iya, aku ingat. Pria itu berambut panjang. Malam itu aku sempat menjambaknya hingga rambutnya terurai berantakan. Ingin menghapus semua itu, aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Kemudian aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hhh..., sudah terjadi," ucapku sambil menghembuskan nafas perlahan. "Menyesalpun tidak ada gunanya, kan?" tanyaku sekenanya, retoris.

"Hinata," bisik Naruto dengan suara yang sama.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapku pelan, sambil tersenyum tipis menahan miris.

"Hn..., masih bisakah kita memulai dari awal lagi?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, entah apa maksudnya.

Aku memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. Melihatku menatapnya dengan cara begitu, sepertinya dia mengerti bahwa ada seribu tanya di otakku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya perlahan, meraih jemariku. Dengan lembut Naruto meremasnya, menjelaskan apa maksud pertanyaannya tadi.

"Entahlah, Naruto...," jawabku sambil menatap mata birunya. "Maaf, tapi..., aku ingin sendiri saat ini," sambungku pelan. Aku mengusap tangannya, berusaha untuk melepaskan genggamannya.

"Tapi, Hinata-...," Naruto mencoba untuk meyakinkanku.

"Jika kita memang berjodoh, kita pasti bertemu lagi," ujarku menyela, sebelum dia berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kuharap begitu," bisik Naruto sambil melepaskan tanganku.

"Kuharap juga begitu...," ucapku mengulang kata-katanya.

Sejenak kemudian, suasana menjadi hening. Baik Naruto maupun aku sendiri, sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran dan perasaan masing-masing. Aku tak sanggup memandang wajahnya, apalagi mata birunya yang bening.

"Sebenarnya, kau mencintainya, kan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. "Kakak sepupumu yang gondrong itu," sambungnya sambil menatapku tajam, mencari kepastian.

"Hn...?!" aku tercengang sambil menggumam pelan.

Jengah, aku mengalihkan pandangan, menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Tanpa sadar jemariku meremas ujung jaketku. Tanganku gemetar, pun tubuhku. Aku menggelengkan kepala pelan untuk membantah ucapan itu. Sedapat mungkin tersenyum untuk mempertegas sanggahanku.

"Tidak perlu menipu diri seperti itu, Hinata," ujar Naruto dengan intonasi datar. "Itu terlihat jelas di matamu," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis, miris.

"Naruto...," aku menyebut namanya lirih. Lalu menoleh ke arahnya, dengan canggung memandang wajahnya.

"Kau selalu memandangnya dengan mata berbinar, bahkan walaupun berkaca-kaca," kali ini dia yang mengalihkan penglihatannya dariku, memandang saujana dengan tatapan hampa. "Tapi saat melihatku, kau memandangku dengan asal tersenyum saja," suaranya kian lirih hingga nyaris tak terdengar oleh indera auditoriku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan wajahku dalam juntaian rambut indigoku yang panjang. "B-be-begitukah...?" tanyaku pelan, padanya, pun pada diri sendiri.

Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyadari hal itu sebelumnya. Bahkan aku tidak pernah tahu, bahwa Naruto akan memperhatikanku hingga sedemikian rupa. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan lembut. Tatapan yang selalu membuatku jengah sebenarnya. Aku menatapnya sekilas sambil tersenyum tipis. Sejenak kemudian, aku dan dia kembali saling terdiam.

"Realita ini pasti sangat melukaimu," ucap Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Iya...," sahutku singkat.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Sedapat mungkin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasa bahwa untuk sekedar bernafas saja ternyata begitu beratnya.

Naruto meraih jemariku, lalu menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Aku membuka kedua mataku, menatapnya sambil tersenyum sebisaku. Paling tidak agar dia tidak terlalu mencemaskanku.

"Pergilah, Hinata! Temui dia dan maafkan dia," ujar Naruto memberi saran. "Lalu, katakan padanya perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya," sambungnya pelan.

Naruto mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan suara biasa saja. Namun bagiku, rasanya seperti dilempar belati dan tepat mengenai dada kiriku. Begitu perih hingga rasanya seolah jantungku sedang diremas-remas. Perlahan, kutarik jemariku agar terlepas dari genggaman tangannya.

Aku menggeleng pelan untuk merespon ucapannya. Air mataku kembali berjatuhan, kali ini langsung menghujam bumi tanpa membasahi pipi. Naluriah, kupejamkan kedua mataku erat-erat untuk menguras genangan air yang menghalangi penglihatanku.

"Aku tidak yakin, apakah aku masih mencintanya seperti dulu, atau tidak...," desisku lirih sambil tersenyum tipis menahan miris.

_skip_

"Kau pasti sangat membenciku sekarang," ujar Kak Neji dengan suara pelan.

Kebekuan yang sejenak tadi menciptakan keheningan, kini mulai mencair perlahan. Namun tidak dengan kebekuan dalam hatiku. Kak Neji duduk di hadapanku, menundukkan kepalanya seperti seorang pesakitan. Memandang bidang datar meja di antara aku dan dia dengan tatapan hampa. Sementara aku, memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tidak," sanggahku singkat. "Namun aku sangat kecewa," sambungku meralat.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata," Kak Neji menundukkan kepalanya kian dalam. Rambut hitam coklatnya yang panjang, terjatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang tampan.

Perlahan daya visualku memudar. Kedua mataku terasa perih dan panas. Sesaat kemudian, pipiku basah oleh untaian mutiara transparan yang terjatuh dari kedua sudut mataku. Berusaha untuk menguras air mata hingga tanpa sisa, aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat. Kemudian menghela nafas, sesak.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, mengapa selama ini...," ucapanku terhenti sejenak. "Sejak hari itu, Kak Neji tidak pernah mau menatap mataku, bahkan sekedar melihat wajahku," lanjutku kemudian, sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Karena aku tak sanggup melakukannya," cetus Kak Neji beralasan. "Aku takut melakukannya," dia menegaskan.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau melakukannya?" tanyaku dengan nada suara meninggi, tak sanggup lagi menahan emosi. "Mengapa Kak Neji?" tandasku bertanya sekali lagi.

Kuperhatikan pria di hadapanku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Aku ingin sekali dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihatku sekali ini saja. Paling tidak saat ini, saat aku membutuhkan kejujurannya.

Kak Neji masih terdiam. Dia meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri untuk menyalurkan kegelisahan. Iya, aku tahu dia gelisah. Pun aku di hadapannya. Menanti penjelasan penuh rasa resah. Sejenak kemudian, dia bergerak pelan. Mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Aku benci melihatmu dinikmati oleh mata pria lain," ucap Kak Neji ambigu. "Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, hanya aku seorang," ucapnya dengan nada datar, tapi dengan suara bergetar.

"Dan kau malah menghancurkanku?" pekikku bertanya, retoris.

"Malam itu, saat prom night, kau terpilih sebagai siswi paling favorit," ujarnya mengenang, pun mengingatkanku. "Semua mata tertuju padamu. Aku merasa sangat cemburu!" sambungnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Dan kau mabuk, lalu memperkosaku!" kataku penuh amarah.

Kak Neji terhenyak mendengar tuduhanku. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tak mengatakan apapun untuk membantah, pun bergerak untuk menyanggah.

"Iya," ucap Kak Neji pelan, mengiyakan tuduhanku begitu saja, tanpa banyak alasan.

Kak Neji bergerak mendekatiku, mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tanganku. Belum sempat dia menyentuhku, aku segera menepiskannya, lalu memeluk bantal sofaku erat-erat.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku!" larangku dengan suara lirih. "Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi, Kak Neji!" kuulangi laranganku untuk menegaskan kemarahanku.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kak Neji menurutiku. Dia kembali menjaga jarak dariku. Memberiku sedikit ruang untuk bergerak. Aku masih mendekap bantal sofa itu, tapi tidak seerat tadi karena itu membuat sesak nafasku sendiri. Lirih, kudengar Kak Neji menghela nafas.

"Namun aku bersyukur, kau telah menemukan pria yang baik," bisiknya dengan suara pelan. "Naruto sangat mencintaimu. Dia pasti akan selalu menjagamu," sambungnya kemudian.

"Aku putus dengannya," ucapku spontan.

"Apa?!" sentak Kak Neji terkejut mendengar ucapanku. "Hinata?" dia menyebut namaku dengan nada tanya, seakan ingin memastikan, sambil kembali mencoba untuk meraih tanganku.

"Aku bilang, jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi!" bentakku dengan suara meninggi.

Hempasan tanganku begitu keras saat menepiskan tangannya. Membuatku tak sengaja menampar wajahnya. Entah dia merasa sakit atau tidak, tapi aku merasa sakit pada tanganku. Pun sakit di dalam hatiku. Aku tahu dia bisa saja menghindari atau menangkis gerak refleks tanganku, tapi dia tidak melakukannya.

"Kak Neji?" kali ini berganti aku yang memanggil namanya dengan nada tanya. "Maaf," ucapku lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pantas mendapatkannya," ujar Kak Neji memaklumi. "Aku bahkan pantas mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih dari itu," lanjutnya semakin pasrah karena terpenjara rasa bersalah.

"Bolehkah aku minta sesuatu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Apapun," jawab Kak Neji tanpa pikir panjang.

Aku diam sejenak, mengumpulkan keberanian. Kemudian beranjak mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Dia bergeming, terkejut melihat tingkahku. Sementara aku mengulurkan tanganku, lalu menyentuh wajahnya.

Kak Neji menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dia menolak untuk menengadah walau aku memintanya melalui gerak tanganku.

"Kak Neji, lihat aku!" pintaku, tapi dengan nada perintah. "Sekali ini saja, tataplah mataku!" pintaku sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nada memaksa.

"Hn," Kak Neji menggumam pelan, lalu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan.

"Tatap aku!" paksaku lebih tegas. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyaku saat dia memandangku.

Kak Neji terdiam. Tak bergerak, tak bersuara, sama sekali tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Untuk beberapa saat, dia memandangiku dengan tatapan datar. Bahkan ekspresi di wajahnya tidak berubah. Membuatnya tampak seperti manusia tanpa hati nurani. Sejenak kemudian, dia beranjak dari sofa. Seperti tempo hari, dia angkat kaki dari apartemenku tanpa permisi. Penglihatanku perlahan memudar karena mataku mulai berair.

'Andai kau mengerti, Kak Neji,' batinku dalam hati.

_F I N_

AN:/

It's kinda weird when I was writing this fanfict.

Feels like I was digging the darkest part of my own life.

Anyway, I hope you all like the story and enjoy reading it.

Well, thanks for reading and please leave any review in the box below.

Regards,

uL!eZha


End file.
